sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Felix Travertil
Name: Felix Travertil Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: Tenth School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom. Hobbies and Interests: Trouble-seeking, chaos-causing. Appearance: Tall at six feet and lean, weighing at about a hundred fifty-five pounds. Distiguishable by a slight prowl to his stance and walk, Felix is different from those around him to any onlooker. Even his face, which is well-defined and clearly porcelin, is a little bit different and awkward; his smile is a little bit lopsided, his nose curves into a button rather than straight. Regardless, Felix makes every one of his physical characteristics charming with his confidence. Curly, auburn hair that's a little long and emerald green eyes lead him to joke about his Irish Curse - though he's only a quarter Irish. His arms and legs have very visible muscles, but they're not large - more cordlike and defined, from fighting mostly. Though he is thin and lean, Felix doesn't look scrawny - often with a combination of clothes and posture, he looks powerful for his size, and his eyes often seem to catch light no matter dark it is, something Felix does entirely intentionally. The day of the trip, Felix is wearing a black, collared work shirt, with rolled up sleeves, over a red form fitting t-shirt and somewhat baggy blue jeans. Biography: Felix has lived in New Jersey his entire life, though he was born in Jersey City rather than Denton. His father ran a family-owned convienence store which didn't really involve a huge income, but there was enough money to support Felix and his six-years senior sister Tera. Felix was thus raised in the Greenville area and while his life was rather peaceful crime was always within a few blocks. Felix was rather popular in gradeschool and although Middle school involved as many enemies as it did friends, Felix always stood out. Never really morally inclined to follow the law, Felix soon found his place in his environs helping friends, both from school and met locally, in whatever illegal endeavours they felt the could and should commit. While this never led to real legal trouble, his father, not knowing how to go about stopping Felix through influence and advice, saw the problems presented by raising his son in the present neighbourhood after he brought home a bag full of money that he was supposed to 'hide' while his accomplices were arrested. Felix's father opted to move away before Felix's luck ran out, ironically leaving him in control of the money as it's 'rightful' owners were never released from custody. Selling the store for an unsurprisingly low amount of cash, the Travertils moved to Denton, fitting because Tara was already attending college in Denton and saw very little of her brother and father. It was lucky that his father's experience in running a relatively successful store quickly secured him a job as a manager of a chain-owned gas station. However, the Travertil's fortune hasn't changed much. They now live in Tilles Court, and while the crime rate is much lower, and Felix is much wiser, the scenary is remarkably familiar. Starting his Ninth grade year at Southside High, which has since become Hobbsborough High, Felix naturally managed to fit in right away, though never with the same group for very long. Still, he has a long list of aquaintances, and an unfortunately growing discipline record for minor rule-breaking. Felix's usual social behaviour has led him in and out of relationships, fights and occasionally, trouble. Recently, Felix's family was invited to the wedding of one of his father's cousins. After the ceremony, the celebration moved to Felix's grandparents' home in West Bergen, back in Jersey City. Unfortunately for Felix, Jersey chose that occasion to live up to it's reputation. Some of the rowdier residents from Greenville, -incidentally close to Bergen- saw a bunch of dressed up rich people in front of a large home. Laughing, they fired off several shots from a Nine millimeter semi-automatic, none really aimed or intended to harm. Felix, at his most unlucky, took one of the stray rounds in the leg as he moved for cover behind some ornate garden decorations. Another rare occurence, this time for a Nine millimeter round, was that the bullet did not get lodged in his leg, but rather shattered into fragments. Rushed into emergency surgery, Felix's leg was and still is likely to return to full health, the fragments were removed without incident. Felix was issued crutches and returned to Denton with his family, finding the entire situation slightly humourous. Unfortunately, an accident involved him falling down the stairs and further damaging his leg. While it was still nothing truly dangerous, he once again required surgery to help repair the damaged muscles. On top of this, when he returned home to Denton, his girlfriend called him at home, angry about something Felix didn't understand, and dumped him. Confused, Felix did not look forward to returning to school. Before that unhappy moment came, though, a student died at Hobbsborough, scoring Felix a few more days of recovery before his return. Unfortunately, upon his reutrn, his ex proceeded to loudly accuse him of rape, earning him many enemies who believed her claims. This culminated with Felix fighting and crippling another student, destroying his eye permanently and leg very badly. Extroverted, well-liked and known and virtually unforgettable, Felix is a person most feel very strongly about on their first meeting, regardless of how he acts, which seems to change with his audience. Sometimes quiet while social and othertimes loud and energetic, Felix's behaviour is strangely bi-polar, and yet none of his friends would ever find this odd, if unpredictable. Felix rarely goes out of his way to make any sort of impact, but deep down he likes to keep people on their toes. Very few people can ever call him a close friend, though many try. Seemingly, he is devoid of emotional commitment, estranging many friends and most of his girlfriends. These past failures do not stop people, new and old, from trying to be a close friend, partially due to Felix's brilliance in social interactions - he always seems to know how to get the desired reaction out of the people around him. Felix is extremely intuitive. However, Felix is not just a particularly charismatic teenager. He knows he has and quickly establishes power over other people and never hesitates to use it to his advantage. Sometimes known to do unexpected things to shock people, Felix definately plans ahead and thinks his actions through, only to be delieberately unpredictable - he views it as a security measure. He likes having others vulnerable to him, and dislikes being in their position. Social interaction isn't emotional fulfillment to Felix, it's a means to an end, and a skill he's devoloped instinctually since birth. His social abilities are hardly his only weapon, however. He has a variety of skills to fall back on to establish his own safety, power and personal gains. It is known to very few that through sheer amorality Felix is vicious and capable of extreme violence, and through the intution he demonstrates in conversation he is extremely capable of striking emotionally. While he knows and feels the full range of human emotions, he has little sympathy or empathy. Still, Felix rarely escalates conflict, avoiding it if possible and shirking it off if it is more beneficial to him. He only shows his darker tendencies like a cornered animal would - with no place to escape to, it goes through you. Through his passivity Felix has, possibly truthfully, established himself as a mostly good person who doesn't make trouble intentionally. Advantages: While not a monstrous physical speciman, Felix's build is there because he's a fighter, and a good one. Mentally, he's intelligent, manipulative, adaptable, quick-learning and clear-headed and is even more in his element in a crisis. Disadvantages: Felix lacks empathy and thus won't form true alliances easily. Also, Felix does not often feel fear, due to his success with every risk he's ever taken, and though he'll do anything to continue living, he doesn't truly understand what it means to die and may find himself in situations that he only -thought- he could survive. Physically, he's a heavy bleeder, and his leg is still vulnerable though mostly recovered. Number: B31 --- Designated Weapon: Carpenter's Hammer Conclusions: Well, let us hope that the carpenter's hammer eliminates all Jesus comparisons, but on that note, I have faith that B31 will do perfectly in SOTF. The above biography is as written by Jotun. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Jotun, Wheeler '''Kills: Jackie Kovacs, John Matthews Killed by: '''Bryan Calvert '''Collected Weapons: Carpenter's Hammer (designated weapon) Glock 27 (From Andrew Swainson) Jackknife (From Jackie Kovacs) Allies: Enemies: Jackie Kovacs Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Felix. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Mrs. Saranna's Home Room *Hallway Encounter *Unfazed *A Trap *Breaking Pains Version II: *The Very Basic Will to Live *What Do You...? *You Can Feel What You Don't See... *Bloody Roses *Rage Against the Machine *To Awake and Avenge the Dead *This Could Be Anywhere in the World Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Felix Travertil. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students